Donación
by cleorompatt
Summary: Recuerdo que hace unos años hice una pequeña travesura y pagué quinientos mil dólares por un baile, en una subasta benéfica, después de diez años y no me arrepiento de haberla realizado… Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen y vengo a hacer una donación.


**Este OS está dedicado a las miles de personas que día a día de una u otra manera ayudan a los más necesitados, que de forma desinteresada dedican un rato de su valioso tiempo a colaborar que la vida de muchos sea más llevadera…**

**A los que dan su amor, protección, adoptan y educan a niños abandonados… para ellos un aplauso.**

**También lo quiero dedicar a esas personas que se van de tu vida y luego aparecen como un Meteorito que arrasan todo a su paso… a esos amores eternos e inolvidables.**

**Donación es una corta historia que tiene vocabulario explicito para mayores de 18 y está recreada con los famosos personajes de Crepúsculo… Señora Meyer gracias por prestarme tus protagonistas un rato…**

**Gracias Wanda, por ser mi prelectora.**

* * *

**Donación**

**OS POV Edward.**

"_**A veces sentimos que lo que hacemos es tan solo una gota en el mar, pero el mar sería menos si le faltara una gota". Madre teresa de Calcuta**_

New York, una de las ciudades donde se maneja una considerable cantidad de dinero a diario, la famosa gran manzana, la meca de Wall Street. Es difícil determinar a ciencia cierta, los millones de dólares que esta urbe maneja a diario, sin embargo, así como hay mucha gente adinerada, con buenos empleos y sin dificultades económicas, existe un sector desprotegido, de bajos recursos, personas con muchas carencias que necesitan que se les tienda una mano.

Varias multinacionales y corporaciones tienen como actividad especial el sustento de casas hogar o mantienen refugios. Por otro lado una minoría, —pero por eso no menos importante— como millonarios excéntricos y celebridades, incluso familias completas con el don de servicio que han heredado de generación a generación, se han dedicado a crear fundaciones con el fin de mejorar la calidad de vida de muchas personas.

Allí es donde yo me desenvuelvo.

Recuerdo que hace unos años hice una pequeña travesura y pagué quinientos mil dólares por un baile, en una subasta benéfica, después de diez años y no me arrepiento de haberla realizado… Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen y vengo a hacer una donación.

.

.

**Diez años atrás.**

Mi padre Carlisle Cullen, médico cirujano reconocido por sus aportes en la investigación de enfermedades cardiovasculares y mi madre Esmerald Masen, filantrópica, socióloga de profesión, heredera de la empresa número uno en orfebrería con más renombre en la ciudad de New York. Dedicada a la elaboración, compra y venta de joyas en oro, plata y platino con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Diamonds Old.

Es de entender que las dificultades económicas nunca nos han quitado el sueño, hemos sido bendecidos en ese aspecto.

Con la venta de un pequeño diamante de 1,5 kilates se podría sustentar y alimentar un refugio de cien personas por más de doce meses. Por tal motivo podíamos con gusto ayudar al que más lo necesitaba. No íbamos a resolver todos los problemas del mundo y mucho menos donar todos nuestros ingresos, pero sin duda lo poco que pudiéramos aportar serviría de algo.

Así nació la idea de crear la Fundación Masen. Fue iniciada por mis abuelos maternos hace cuarenta años, posteriormente a su fallecimiento pasó a manos de mi madre, ahora al transcurrir el tiempo toda la familia nos habíamos involucrado en tan loable labor, colaborando con ella en la administración y recaudación de fondos, para contribuir con casas hogar, ancianatos, refugios y el orfanato que dependía cien por ciento de nuestra ayuda.

La mano derecha de Esme, era mi hermana Rose, ella y Jasper, nacieron cuando yo contaba con cuatro años. Los gemelos eran tan rubios como nuestro padre mientras que yo había heredado los genes cobrizos del abuelo Antony.

Como sus hijos nunca carecimos de nada material, desde juguetes, las mejores consolas de juegos, computadores de alta tecnología, ropa, autos, pero lo más apreciado era el amor con el que nos habían criado, creciendo en un hogar unido y estable, apoyándonos, aconsejándonos y demostrándonos su afecto en cada instante, pero dándonos uno que otro regaño o jalón de orejas cuando lo ameritábamos. Estoy consciente de que pocas personas en el mundo tenían tanta suerte como nosotros, por ello todo nuestro tiempo libre lo invertíamos en recrear, educar y cuidar a los huérfanos del orfanato Masen, que lamentablemente carecían de todo lo que nos había abundado.

Rose estudió administración y al obtener su título se había encargado de Diamonds Old mientras que Jasper se decantó por la medicina pediátrica. En mi caso, la música era mi pasión, a tal punto que tenía mi propio estudio en casa, con un piano, una batería, dos guitarras y un bajo.

Después de ir a la escuela de arte _Juilliard_ y disfrutar de todos los instrumento que habían pasado por mis manos, terminé siendo concertista, inclinándome definitivamente por el que siempre me había a apasionado, el piano.

Todos los años en la Fundación Masen se realizaba una fiesta benéfica, esta noche era el gran evento, mi madre y hermana estaban hermosas como siempre, eran las organizadoras y habían planificado todo calculando cada detalle. Uno de mis aportes era amenizar la apertura con un pequeño concierto, luego se pasaría a la cena, la subasta y por último el cierre con el baile.

Se subastarían objetos de gran valor donados por empresas o particulares, incluso entre ellos se encontraba una guitarra del gran Elvis, esperaba pujar por ella y poder obtenerla.

También quería ofertar por un baile con las chicas, había terminado mi relación con Jessica unos meses atrás, quizás si ofertaba por ella podría irme acompañado esta noche a casa. Mis compromisos, giras y conciertos por Europa, crearon una gran brecha distanciándonos, nuestra unión tenía una muerte anunciada, ambos estábamos consientes que mi corazón tenia nombre y apellido desde hace muchos años, pero para mi desgracia se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Subí a la tarima y puse todo mi cariño en la interpretación. Tocar el piano era como acariciar a una hermosa mujer, dulce pero con carácter, unos toques pausados y otros enérgicos.

Al terminar bajé para darle paso a mi madre, que después de unas emotivas palabras de bienvenida dio la apertura a la cena mientras que una orquesta amenizaba con suaves acordes.

Si alguien me preguntaba que sabor tenía la cena, diría que me hubiesen servido cartón y no me hubiera percatado, sé que sin dudas estaría deliciosa por la cara de satisfacción y murmullos de algunos comensales, pero yo no podía apartar mi mirada de la mesa del frente, donde una castaña le daba vueltas y aparentaba degustar pequeñas porciones de su platillo como si fuese lo más importante del planeta, aunque no probara ni medio bocado parecía que su vida dependiera de ello. Por un ínfimo instante había cruzado su mirada chocolate con las mía para luego ignorarme por completo.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué coño hacia aquí? ¿Por qué había vuelto?

Estaba más hermosa de lo que podía recordar, más mujer, de hecho más voluptuosa. Sus labios de rojo carmesí contrastaban con un sexy vestido _strapless_ del mismo color, devastadora y sensual, mostrando sus hombros desnudos que me encantaría llenar de besos húmedos como lo había hecho en el pasado, hoy esos años parecían una eternidad.

Ya mi posible intento de pujar en la subasta para bailar con Jessica se había ido a la mierda.

Esta noche necesitaba hablar con la castaña que tenia a unos cortos metros de distancia, aun me debía una explicación del porqué de su partida.

La vi pararse y dirigirse al servicio de damas, me disculpé levantándome para ir tras ella, pero Rose tomó mi mano deteniéndome:

—Te acompaño —dijo parándose y caminando junto a mí—. Antes de que cometas alguna imprudencia, piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer, Edward ha pasado mucho tiempo y si ella hubiese deseado explicarte sus motivos, lo hubiera hecho, además ten en cuenta que no regresó sola.

—Que bien me conoces hermana, pero no te preocupes no voy a hacer un escándalo y arruinarles la noche, lo único que necesito es estar a solas con ella unos minutos ¡Joder! Es que ni estoy enfadado, pero seguramente todos sabían de su regreso y no me dijeron nada ¿o me equivoco? —pregunté.

—Regresó hace una semana, pero yo me enteré anoche, Emmett me lo dijo.

—Vaya amigo que me gasto.

—Edward, él es mi novio ahora y recuerda que es su hermano.

—Para ya, Rose—le espeté interrumpiéndole—. Dime donde puedo hablar con ella en privado —dije parándome frente al baño.

—A la derecha al final del pasillo, hay un salón de usos múltiples.

—Ok, entra y dile que estoy aquí esperándole.

Observé como Rose atravesaba la puerta y se perdía tras ella, unos minutos después salía acompañada por Isabella. La mirada de ambas estaba vidriosa, supuse que habían llorado. En el pasado ellas fueron muy buenas amigas, pero la partida de la castaña había mellado esa relación.

—No se demoren, la subasta comienza en veinte minutos —diciendo esto, mi hermana nos dio la espalda y se marchó.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, unas lagrimas luchaban por salir y rodar sin vergüenza por su nariz y mejillas sonrosadas, por mi parte yo tenía un nudo en la garganta, solté un poco mi corbata pensando en que podía asfixiarme en cualquier momento.

—Estas hermosa, Isabella.

—Tú también te ves muy bien, Edward.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —le dije tomándole de la mano y guiándola—. Pero me temo que veinte minutos no serán suficientes, así que espero me des la versión corta.—Entramos al salón y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

—No hay tanto por decir, ibas a comenzar tus conciertos, te trasladarías a Europa después del verano, y me iría de misionera a Suramérica. Edward, yo no sería un estorbo en tu carrera, pero justo cuando te vas decides estar conmigo. Fue solo una noche de copas, para despedirte y desearte éxitos, algo que supuse no te acordarías al día siguiente.

Parecía tener su discurso bien estudiado.

—¿Eso fue lo que pensaste? Creías que serías una aventura de una noche, tú me gustabas más de lo que hubiese podido admitir y esta noche me di cuenta que sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti, nunca entendí porque decidiste marcharte sin un jodido adiós. Ese día te llamé, no atendías tu puto teléfono y a los tres días sin saber nada voy a tu casa para encontrarme con la magnífica noticia que adelantaste tu viaje y te habías largado, entonces fui yo el que pensé que solo había sido eso para ti, una simple noche de sexo ¡Joder! Y para más premio tu primera vez, Isabella.

—Basta, Edward había estado enamorada de ti por años, desde niños siempre fuimos los mejores amigos, apoyándonos el uno al otro, y esa noche me viste de otra manera, con la que siempre soñé que me vieras, como una mujer, como tu mujer.—Ya las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

—¿Nunca imaginaste que yo pudiera sentir lo mismo?

—Edward…

—No, ahora me escucharás a mí. —La interrumpí—. Irte a la selva de Suramérica ¿Para qué? Aquí también hay gente necesitada a la que podías ayudar o es ¿qué querías probar un punto? Quizás sobrevivir a una enfermedad, la guerrilla, los paramilitares, estar incomunicada que ni tu familia sabia donde ubicarte por semanas, donde no le podía preguntar a nadie de tu paradero. Cuando me marché a Europa lo poco que sabía era por las conversaciones con Emmett, que seguías con vida. Conocía más de la Madre Teresa de Calcuta que de ti.

—Edward, si lo que deseas son unas disculpas, pues bien, te pido disculpas por no ser una jodida adivina, por marcharme sin preguntarte lo que sentías por mí o por no quedarme esperándote un año a que regresaras de tu gira por Europa.

—No, Isabella una disculpa no basta. No tienes una idea de lo que hiciste, no podía decirle a nadie lo que pasaba entre nosotros porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, sé que les dijiste a él y a tus padres que pasaste la noche de fiesta con Rose, les mentiste a todos y yo no sabía a qué atenerme, como contradecir tu versión, la única que siempre supo la verdad fue Rosalie y no te vendería. Emmett deseaba saber con quién pasé esa noche y le mentí por ti.

—Recuerdo perfectamente lo que le dijiste palabra por palabra: "Estoy con una de las zorras de la universidad y no te interesa saber su nombre"

—Claro, lo escuchaste, Isabella—reí con ironía—. Pero no pasó por tu mente que lo hice por ti, primero no tenías porque estar escondida oyendo esa conversación y segundo menos salir corriendo a montarte a un avión ¿Podías tener un poco de empatía y entender que lo dije para despistar?

—Ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros, Edward estoy con alguien ahora.

—Entiendo, pero no deseas saber ¿para qué te llamé a tu casa al día siguiente? No te iba a pedir que me esperaras por un año, te iba a pedir que te fueras conmigo.—Al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte, di la vuelta y salí del salón.

Había sido un idiota, me hice una ridícula historia en mi mente cuando la vi de nuevo, pero ya era el momento de cerrar ese capítulo, Bella dijo la última palabra y yo no iba a desperdiciar un minuto más.

Por tres años estuve pensando en ella, preguntando por ella sin tener respuesta, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, buscando su aroma en otros cuerpos, recordando su suave piel y como se estremecía a mi tacto. Tanto tiempo deseándola y sin poder arrancarla de mi mente. Sin embargo muy dentro de mí aun tenía esperanzas, quería tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos, aunque fuese una última vez.

Puse mi mejor cara y me acerqué de nuevo a la mesa, donde mi familia continuaba disfrutando de la velada sin percatarse del volcán a punto de estallar en mi interior.

En cualquier momento comenzaría la subasta, intercambie lugar con Jasper aprovechando que él subiría a la tarima para colaborar con Carlisle en la cantata y descripción de los objetos que se ofrecían, de esa manera darle la espalda a Isabella. Pensé que si no la veía estaría más tranquilo.

Todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta: pinturas, esculturas, artículos varios, libros, instrumentos musicales, hasta que logré obtener mi guitarra por treinta mil dólares.

Ahora les tocaba el turno a las chicas para subastar el baile de la noche. Observé la fila de diez hermosas mujeres subir a la tarima con ayuda de mi galante padre, entre ellas Isabella, con su perfecta sonrisa. No tenía sombra de la tristeza que noté en ella una hora atrás «bien por ella». Pensé.

Comenzaron las pujas, Jasper había ganado el baile con su novia Alice, muy predecible. Pujé por Rose para sacarle unos billetes a Emmett, logrando que pagara cien mil dólares por mi hermana, nada mal viniendo de un prestigioso empresario.

Le tocó el turno a Isabella.

—Aquí tenemos de regreso a Isabella Swan —decía mi padre—. Una hermosa chica a la que le damos la cordial bienvenida a su país después de estar ayudando a los desprotegidos en la selva de América del sur —aplausos—. Ella podrá bailar con alguno de ustedes esta noche y comenzamos la puja con diez mil dólares.

—Veinte mil.

Escuché y volteé para observar a un hombre de tez morena ubicado en la mesa de los Swan, supuse que sería la pareja de Isabella.

Sin pensarlo levanté mi mano y las palabras salieron de mi boca sin filtro alguno.

—Cincuenta mil.

Las risas de Emmett no se hicieron esperar y los que estábamos cerca pudimos escuchar lo que le comentaba al hombre a su lado:

—Cuñado te van a hacer gastar una buena pasta esta noche.

Se me revolvió el estomago al oír el apelativo con el que mi amigo se refería al desconocido.

—Cien mil —dijo esta vez Aro, otro amigo de la infancia mientras levantaba su mano y me guiñaba un ojo.

Él siempre estuvo detrás de las faldas de Isabella, sin embargo ese gesto me demostró que deseaba que el chucho dejara una buena tajada, lo que no se imaginaba es que yo no lo permitiría. Daría hasta el último centavo de mi cuenta aunque quedara en la ruina.

«Le donaría mi vida»

Mi última gira me había generado cinco de los grandes y estaba dispuesto a donar una buena parte esta noche, total era para dos buenas causas —ayudar con la situación de los desfavorecidos y poder estrechar a Isabella entre mis brazos—, que mejor excusa que el jodido baile.

Dejé que el chucho dijera su monto para superarlo.

—Ciento cincuenta mil.

Una gran ovación estalló por parte de los presentes que habían estado en completo silencio sin perder detalle de la subasta.

—Vamos, sí que hay buenas pujas esta noche —comentaba mi padre—. Dejad algo de dinero para las señoritas que faltan.

Aro sonreía mientras tecleaba en su móvil, el muy cabrón me había enviado un _Whatsaap_.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y leí: "Puto, prepara una buena apuesta o pasaremos aquí toda la noche"

Sonreí. «Bien terminemos el juego, a ver si puedes superar esto»

—Quinientos mil —dije.

Más aplausos de la concurrencia.

Isabella estaba sorprendida, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y roja como un tomate. El chucho maldecía con los dientes apretados, mientras Emmett le daba palmadas en la espalda. El hombre quería bailar con su chica pero yo no lo dejaría.

—Te lo dije cuñado, creo que perdiste la oportunidad de bailar con mi hermana, a menos, claro, que superes la oferta de Edward.

—¿Quinientos mil?, hijo no pensé que tendrías tanto dinero, de saberlo te hubiera dejado pagar la cena esta noche —decía un sonriente Carlisle mientras que todo la concurrencia lo acompañaba en carcajadas—. ¿Alguien da más? Saben que esto es para una buena causa, muchas personas necesitan nuestra ayuda. Si no hay más pujas, Edward la señorita Isabella es toda tuya —concluyó mi padre.

«No sabes lo que dices papá»

Media hora después terminaba la subasta y reclamaría mi compra, me acerqué a la tarima y me paré al lado de Emmett.

—¿Qué coño fue eso, Edward?—preguntó.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—No te hagas el idiota conmigo hermano, recuerda que ahora tengo una relación con Rose y no tenemos secretos.

—Si sabes todo, no tienes nada que preguntar. Simplemente tengo tres jodidos años sin verla, espero ponerme al día esta noche —le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Emmett tomó la mano de Rosalie, le dio un casto beso en los labios y la llevó a la pista.

—Hola, Isabella nos volvemos a ver —le sonreí triunfal.

—No sé qué pretendes con esto, Edward pensé que habíamos quedado de acuerdo —espetó mientras me acompañaba a la pista.

—No quedó nada claro, así es que esta noche como dijo mi padre: "eres toda mía". De aquí nos vamos a mi casa —susurré a su oído, rodeando con mis brazos en su estrecha cintura, presionándola contra mi cuerpo. Noté como se estremecía, le di un beso en la frente y comenzamos a bailar, aunque me hubiese gustado perderme en sus labios.

—Eso no será posible y lo sabes ¿acaso enloqueciste?

—Sí, me tienes malditamente loco desde que te marchaste hace tres años, así que ve pensando tu coartada, Rose quizás nos pueda ayudar. No sé qué vas a inventar, pero pagué mucho por ti. —Después de decir eso me arrepentí, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Si es por el dinero te hago un cheque y me dejas en paz, lo menos que deseo es ser tu enemiga ¿Esta es tu venganza por algo que yo ignoraba?, que iba a saber que tu sentías lo mismo que yo.

—Discúlpame, Bella no quise decir eso.

—Estás dolido, lo puedo entender, pero ya no somos unos niños y tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas y seguir adelante.

—Regálame una noche, Isabella solo una noche y te juro que después te dejo en paz —le decía mirándola fijamente a sus ojos—. Nunca he dejado de pensarte, desearte, de querer que volvieras. Hace tres años, desde el momento que Emmett me dijo que te irías a Brasil me volví loco, busqué la manera de convencerte para que no te marcharas, deseaba que cambiaras de opinión, que me eligieras a mí, por eso te seduje y te hice mía, pensé que de esa manera te quedarías a mi lado. Nena, yo soy el único que puede hacerte feliz, lo sé. —La melodía terminó y comenzaba otra—. Escucha, no tienes que contestarme ahora, piénsalo.

—Edward yo estoy comprometida, me voy a casar, Jacob es un gran hombre y sé que me ama.

—¿Y tú lo amas a él?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Claro que sí, no te puedes casar con un hombre al que no amas.

—¿Qué sabes tú del amor?

—Quizás no sé nada, pero lo que siento por ti nunca lo sentí por nadie y si eso no es amor, no sé qué pueda ser.

—Es solo un capricho, Edward estás acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que deseas, eso es todo.

—Si es así, entonces vendrás conmigo esta noche. Nunca antes me has dicho que no y hoy no será la primera vez. Me lo debes.

—No te debo nada, tú nunca me buscaste, no entiendo tu insistencia ahora. Lo siento, Edward de verdad no te creo.

—No me crees y dices que no te busqué ¡No me jodas! ¿Me iba a ir en un avión y a instalarme en la selva a ver si te encontraba? Pregúntale a Rose lo que le rogué para que me dijera como encontrarte y la respuesta que le daba tu familia es que tú no querías que nadie conociera tu paradero. ¿Por qué crees que mi hermana esta tan dolida? No te niego que ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de volver a verte, pensé que nunca regresarías. Tú tampoco tuviste la intención de saber de mí.

—Hagamos un trato, terminemos este baile y nos hacemos la idea que esta conversación nunca ocurrió.

—Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser ese hombre que necesitas, que soy el hombre al que amas.

—Edward, para ya por favor.

Asentí y no dije nada más, solo me dediqué a bailar con Isabella y pasearla por la pista al ritmo de la suave música mientras recordaba las veces que habíamos salido, lo que disfrutábamos juntos, la complicidad que nos unía. No tenía idea del momento exacto en que me había enamorado de ella, pero si sabía qué hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Quizás la amaba de toda la vida.

La música llegó a su fin, me despedí de Bella en la pista, me acerqué a Rose y le pedí que bailara conmigo, mientras veía como ella caminaba con Emmett hasta su mesa, se despedía y se marchaba con su prometido.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward.

—No me tengas lastima hermana, ese es el peor sentimiento que puedes tenerle a una persona, todo está bien. La próxima semana me iré por un mes de vacaciones antes de comenzar a trabajar, la gira está pautada para después del verano. Embarcaré el _Blue Dancer, _ recorreré las playas de la Riviera Francesa y me olvidaré de todo. Te espero para que buceemos juntos.

—Sí, necesito vacaciones, si puedo secuestro a nuestros padres.

—Sería genial.

_._

_._

Dos semanas después estaba acostado en una de las tumbonas ubicadas en la cubierta del yate familiar. A Jasper y a mí nos había costado una buena pasta, pero valía la pena poder pasar unas vacaciones navegando por el Mediterráneo. Estaba atracado en el puerto de Saint Tropez pero a unos kilómetros del muelle, me gustaba anclar a mar abierto sin miradas curiosas y disfrutar del suave bamboleo.

La soledad y el mar me tranquilizaban y eran mi mejor musa para crear nuevas interpretaciones, tenía unas cuantas partituras regadas en mi regazo analizando las notas de lo que había estado rondando en mi cabeza los últimos días, tecleando en un pequeño piano portátil _kurzweil_ que llevaba en mis vacaciones y me era muy útil.

Rose se había comunicado conmigo esta mañana para saber cómo marchaba todo, quizás ella y Emmett se unieran a mí el fin de mes, querían disfrutar de unos días de sol, me comentó que le era imposible hacerlo antes, ya que en quince días asistiría a una cena que daría la familia Swan para celebrar el compromiso de Bella con el chucho.

—Pues me avisas, por ahora me quedaré aquí unos días, pero para la fecha que me indicas quizás este en Saint Raphael o Montecarlo.

—Que estés bien, Edward cuídate.

—Tú también, Rose.

A un par de kilómetros podía divisar el movimiento de las lanchas que iban y venían, sin embargo una en particular llamó mi atención ya que se dirigía en nuestra dirección. Mientras más se acercaba pensaba en quien podría ser, los únicos que sabían mi paradero era mi familia. Me quedé en una pieza cuando la embarcación atracó justo al lado y vi una chica con unos cortos pantalones blancos, zapatillas del mismo color y una camiseta azul.

—Hola, Edward —gritó batiendo una de sus manos, luego subió con cuidado con ayuda de uno de los tripulantes. Se acercó, la abracé y le di un casto beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a darte una donación.

—¿Aquí, ahora? Isabella estoy de vacaciones. No entiendo porque no hablaste eso en la Fundación, podías haber contactado a Rose o a mi madre.

—Vengo a donarte lo que me resta de vida, para que hagas con ella lo que desees —me tendió una de sus manos—. Si es que aun me amas.

—Isabella —acorté el espacio que nos separaba y la acerqué hacia mí—. ¿Y tu compromiso?

—Se acabó —dijo sonriente encogiendo sus hombros.

Nuestros labios se encontraron, no sabía si yo la besaba a ella o ella a mí, pero eso ya no importaba. La estreché fuertemente, la había añorado tanto durante toda la semana y el vacio que había vivido durante meses y años se alejaba de a poco. Fue un beso inacabable, haciéndome vibrar y despertar ciertas partes de mi anatomía, dejándonos sin aliento.

Me separé y uní mi frente a la suya.

—No me esperaba esto —dije.

—Edward me arriesgo a escogerte, te he amado toda mi vida y fui una tonta al irme huyendo de ti pensando que sería lo mejor, tenía mis planes y tú los tuyos, simplemente no quería interferir en ellos. Nos marcharíamos a cumplir nuestros sueños en direcciones contrarias, te irías a Europa y yo a Brasil, uno de los dos hubiera tenido que renunciar a lo que tanto deseaba.

—Ahora entiendo a lo que no querías renunciar, tu libertad y tu crecimiento personal en aquel entonces estaba por encima de todo y eras una cabezota, nada ni nadie te hubiese hecho cambiar de opinión. Yo fui un egoísta, no quería que te marcharas. Cuando te llamé a tu casa para proponerte el irte conmigo a Europa, puse mis prioridades por encima de las tuyas.

—Pero quizás este sea nuestro momento. Hace unas semanas cuando volví a verte, sentí incluso con más fuerza esos sentimientos que creí muertos, los que había intentado arrancar de mí y tratar de ser feliz, pero me estaba engañando. Todos estos días recordé unas mil veces lo que me dijiste y, te escojo, Edward quiero darnos una oportunidad.

Asentí entendiendo perfectamente cada palabra. Quería quitarle la ropa y demostrarle con mi cuerpo cuanto la amaba, la deseaba tanto, pero volví a besarla esta vez con más pasión, entregando todo lo que sentía por ella en ese beso, haciéndole el amor con mi lengua en su boca. Recorrí su cara rozándola con mis labios, embriagándome de su dulce aroma, luego juguetee en su cuello dando besos y mordiscos escuchando su errática respiración.

—Quiero revivir cada minuto de nuestra primera vez. —La tomé de la mano y la guié hasta mi camarote. Parados junto a la cama le quité toda la ropa lentamente, cuando la tenia desnuda comencé a besar todo su cuerpo, explorando cada rincón y reconociéndolo de nuevo—. Dicen que el cuerpo tiene memoria y creo que es cierto por la forma en que el tuyo reacciona a mi tacto.

—Edward, no sabes cuantas veces desee estar de nuevo en tus brazos.

—Acuéstate boca abajo —susurré en sus labios.

—¿Igual que hace tres años?

—Sí, igual. Deseo borrar todo este tiempo sin ti, crear nuevos recuerdos y comenzar justo el día que hicimos el amor. Que mañana cuando despertemos sea como debió ser años atrás y amanecer juntos.—Me desnudé y me acosté sobre ella entrelazando nuestras manos, separando sus piernas con las mías y rozando mi miembro erecto en su trasero, mordiendo su cuello y hombros sin dejar de moverme—. Te amo, Isabella, gracias por darme esta oportunidad y volver a mí.

—Te amo, Edward, gracias por aceptarme de vuelta y por amarme.

Con mi lengua delineé sus labios, subiendo al lóbulo de su oreja y bajando luego por su cuello. Lamí toda su columna vertebral hasta detenerme en su orificio trasero, dando suaves lametazos de arriba hacia abajo, mordiendo y besando los cachetes de su cola. Continúe bajando chupando sus muslos, lamiendo la parte trasera de sus rodillas, primero una y luego la otra. Me detuve arrodillándome en la cama.

—Voltéate mi amor —le dije y comencé mi recorrido a la inversa, subiendo por sus piernas hasta su vértice que ya estaba dilatado pidiendo atención.

Chupé con ansias su clítoris, metí mi lengua en su coño empapado, bebiendo de ella, emborrachándome con su aroma, disfrutando de ese sabor a guayaba dulce que tanto había extrañado. Aun no podía creer que la tuviera así nuevamente. Levanté mi mirada y vi cómo me observaba con sus ojos oscuros, llenos de lujuria. Sustituí mi lengua por dos de mis dedos y comencé a bombear lento, sin prisas pero sin pausa.

—Deja que te ame como sólo lo puedo hacer yo, déjame estar dentro de ti.

—Sí, Edward hazlo.

Recordé perfectamente cada segundo vivido con Bella, sabía qué hacer, como hacerla disfrutar, como si todo este tiempo no hubiese pasado y ella volvía a tener veinte y yo veintitrés. Me trasladé a ese momento, las mismas palabras, los mismos movimientos y gemidos entrecortados, un _Deja vu. _Ella mordía sus labios y retorcía la almohada con sus manos mientras yo volvía a presionar mi lengua en su botón haciéndola explotar en un orgasmo liberador.

Cuando sus espasmos cesaron, subí besando su vientre hasta llegar a sus voluptuosas montañas, metiendo un erecto pezón en mi boca y jalando de él, para luego hacer lo mismo con su gemelo.

Isabella enredaba sus manos en mi cabello, arañaba mi cuello y espalda enviando una corriente eléctrica desde mi columna vertebral hasta mi polla, que palpitaba dolorosamente.

Me estaba muriendo por enterrarme en ella de una buena vez, la escuché susurrar:

—Edward, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado —gemía.

—Y a mí, te lo juro, nunca pensé tenerte así.

Subí y comí su boca, mordiendo y chupando sus labios, tragué de su saliva como un sediento en el desierto, invadiéndola con mi lengua, compartiendo nuestra errática respiración. Me alineé en su centro y la penetré de una sola estocada.

Ambos gritamos de placer, tragándonos el uno del otro, me detuve por unos segundos disfrutando de su calor y su estrechez.

—Mírame, quiero que recuerdes este día como nuestra primera vez, como el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos.

—Te amo, cobrizo.

—Te amo, castaña —diciendo esto comencé a moverme dentro y fuera de ella.

Mi mente se desprendía de mi cuerpo y este tomaba vida propia, sentía que levitaba y aceleré los movimientos, chocando nuestras caderas de manera frenética. Una danza que tenía un ritmo perfecto y armonizado.

«Nuestros cuerpos acoplados como dos mitades de un todo»

—Edward, extrañaba tanto tu piel dentro de mi piel —susurraba.

—No sabes lo que yo extrañaba estar dentro de ti, amor.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, no quería salir de ella nunca más, quedarme por siempre en este lugar seguro, su coño caliente, mi hogar. Escuchaba como sus gemidos y mis gruñidos hacían eco en el camarote, como me apretaba con sus continuas contracciones llegando a su liberación y desencadenando la mía, no pude más, con un último empuje me corrí. Un chorro caliente recorrió mi miembro descargándome dentro de Bella.

Rodé para que quedara encima de mí y entrelacé mis manos con las suyas.

—Te amo y no me voy a cansar de demostrártelo cada día que Dios me permita vivir a tu lado.

—Te amo y mi vida es tuya hasta que Dios lo permita.

—Gracias por salvar a este damnificado de amor.

.

.

**Día actual.**

Diez años después y estaba enamorado de mi mujer como el primer día, sin duda habíamos pasado por varias pruebas en el transcurso de nuestra relación, pero las habíamos afrontado con mucho amor.

Una de ellas, la más difícil fue el enterarnos que Isabella tenía problemas para concebir. Después de casarnos y disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio por cinco años decidimos tener descendencia, pero por más que lo intentábamos un día sí y otro también, nada pasaba.

Todos los meses era doloroso para ella y frustrante para mí, por no saber cómo ayudarla. Cuando consultamos al especialista recomendado por mi padre, se nos informó el diagnóstico: Síndrome de ovario poliquístico. Sin embargo nos dieron esperanzas de un buen tratamiento y las expectativas eran muy alentadoras.

Yo continuaba con mis giras y conciertos, siempre acompañado por Isabella. Ella colaboraba con mi madre en la Fundación cuando estábamos en New York, del resto realizaba trabajos a distancia, recaudando fondos y obteniendo objetos de valor donados para la subasta anual a través de sus contactos por internet.

Nunca perdimos la fe y la felicidad llegó definitivamente a nuestro hogar hace dos años, bendiciéndonos con un saludable varón: Antonny Cullen Swan.

Isabella disfrutó de un embarazo sin mayores contratiempos que los malestares normales de la gestación y estaba dedicada por completo a la crianza de nuestro hijo.

Era difícil encargarse de un orfanato donde llegaban bebés recién nacidos abandonados a su suerte, mientras que mujeres como mi esposa sufrían lo indecible para tener un hijo. Así que hace tres meses habíamos adoptado a las gemelas Mery Ann y Ann Mary. Unas nenas hermosas que quedaron huérfanas después de la muerte de su madre biológica y sin nadie más que se hiciera cargo de ellas.

La Fundación continuaba con su labor, ayudando a los más desprotegidos. Cuando no estaba de gira me encargaba de entregar las donaciones y los cheques personalmente, era un acto que me llenaba de satisfacción al ver las caras de felicidad y agradecimiento de las personas, esa era nuestra mejor paga. Posteriormente hacer el seguimiento de que la ayuda llegara a las personas indicadas.

—Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen y vengo a entregarles una donación.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar mis amores, espero les haya gustado este OS**

**Besos de a dos.**

**Cleo Romano Pattinson. **


End file.
